


Feelings are a fickle thing

by Kitakits



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comedy, M/M, No beta we die like whoever ends up eating lilias food, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: "we've had to listen to a continuous loop of sad emo music- from cater"..(It starts of w leorook n goes into mallekei!!)
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia, Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Feelings are a fickle thing

P.E. went on as it usually did. Leona sulking or brooding as he stood waiting in line for a partner, though it was obvious there was only really one certain person that leona would let team up with him. So of course a certain blonde haired classmate had accompanied him to do his stretches with.

Leona had first helped with rook. Letting the other sit and leona leaned a bit of his weight on the other to help. It had taken but a few minutes- the hunter was surprisingly flexible. 

Although he himself was a magical shift player and captain the one thing that he was, was stiff. Clear with the way rook had to lean over with a lot more of his weight than expected to help leona touch the balls of his shoe. 

"Ah- mon roi du leon? Not to sound rude but-is this how you play your magical shift matches-? It doesn't seem like you're in tip top shape" the blonde had teased but like the prideful lion he was, leona had taken that as a jab toward his ego, a low growl replying to the jest. Rook had laughed, leaning just a tad more bit of his weight onto the savanaclaw student's back.

"Now now~ roi du leon- don't growl at me"

Leona huffed and seemed to growl something out in animal language, it took a few moments for rook to decipher but when he did,he smiled a bit grimmly. "Leona-kun~"

.

.

.

Leona realizes calling his very capable boyfriend, an adorably ugly and annoying little bunny, was in fact not one of his best choices- and while rook was caring- it did not seem so when the blonde had 'helped' him stretch. 

Rather manhandled the dorm head to the point where all the lion could do was lay motionless on the ground,he could tell by the glimpses of some of his classmates that the small joint cracking noises were not only heard by his own ears,and left hoping he could get feeling back in his limbs again. The brunette lay there motionless as a few moments passed and he heard someone crouch beside him.

"Mon roi du leon?" There was a poke along his shoulder blade "roi du leon?" Another just on his shoulder "leona-kun?" A last one on his nape "hellooo~? Earth to leona-kun~" his hair was ruffled a bit and at that he growled a bit and he heard the person chuckle.

"Ah? Did that old lion finally kick the bucket?"

Leona grimaced at the new voice.

"Oh,roi du dragon? Fancy seeming you here!" Rook chuckles in a polite manner "but ah non- leona-kun is merely resting at the moment"

"Oh? What a shame- i was quite happy say goodbye to the old cat.." malleus spoke teasingly

"Non non , its just the result of me helping roi du leon with stretches."

"Perhaps would you mind helping me out some other time?" 

Leona grits his teeth and he feels the jealousy revive him as he gets up to glare at the fae "over my dead body-!"

Malleus chuckles and thinks to himself 'ah the irony~' as he watches leona very easily pick up the blonde and run toward the other side of the gym. Malleus watches the whole time chuckling at the things jealousy could do.

.

.

.

.

Although malleus prides himself on playfully mingling with his frenime's relationship to further their bond- which surprisingly worked well. Malleus is in fact utterly oblivious to advances on him- whether it's some random student confessing their puppy crush to him or if it's his own crush trying to subtly return his feelings.

Which is when he hears a particular redheaded third year with green eyes shout his name from the opened window, leaning out a bit and cupping his mouth to get it as loud as he could. Malleus turns to the call and he sees cater grinning at him.

"I LOVE YOU-"

onlookers had stopped to look at the scene watching between the two waiting for malleus' answer expenctingly, as though it were some cheesy soap opera- a source of entertainment to the onlookers 

Malleus clears his throat before shouting back "I love you too!"

Cater seems taken aback, flushing a bit and answering in a slight stutter "r-rEALLY?"

"Yes" the fae replies "you're a very close friend of mine-!" 

All the smiles and joy leave from cater's face and he turns blank faced. The reaction confuses malleus- human customs are rather difficult to uphold. Malleus watches carefully as cater back peddles out of the window, sees a short glimpse of cater talking to a greenette fellow third year before the window closes. 

The passerbys that grimaced at the scene ,pitying the redhead for crushing on such an oblivious person to the point where any normal person would hang their head in dismay and call it a day. 

The students continued on with their day, walking to whichever class they had at the moment. Malleus doesn't pay too much mind to the incident, chalking it up to talking to cater about it at a later date, preferably sometime soon- and he'd have to tell lilia about these incidents  
.

.

.

"Malleus-senpai i don't want to complain to you but-" riddle sighs massaging his temples "we've had to listen to a continuous loop of sad emo music- from cater"

Malleus raises an eyebrow "diamond? Playing sad music...is there a particular reason behind that...its quite worrying"

Riddle looks as though he loses another 30 years off his lifespan at the statement,gritting his teeth before inhaling and exhaling to calm his temper. "I- okay" the heartslabyul student sighs again "okay- I'll tell lilia about the situation- and Lilia can explain the trouble to you- a much better option, i'd say."

Malleus waits a moment processing the deal "sounds plausible- i do hope diamond feels better though, i send my regards to his well being"

Riddle inhales a bit sharply, only managing to utter a simple "goodbye then-" before rushing out the door. 

When malleus turns his head away from the door he hears an echoed scream, a weird screech , but it's gone just as he hears it.

.

.

.

.  
Malleus doesn't know what he's done wrong but he's not sure what it is when lilia comes a knocking on his door in the evening, arms crossed and excuding every bit of ' disappointed parent' energy the vice head can.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmm its 4am   
> Ill add notes later
> 
> Twt @ _GIL_ACTIC_   
> Comments n kudos r very much appreciated <3


End file.
